Words on the Wind
by PrinRue
Summary: **THW SPOILERS** In the years following the dragons' departure, Hiccup often found himself on the cliffside of New Berk, carrying on conversations with someone in another world. Yet somehow, he felt like Toothless always knew. Bittersweet. Memories. FEELS!


**So the Hidden World comes out on blu-ray in like two weeks and we have it preordered to be delivered when it comes out, BUT I DON'T WANNA WAIT ANY LONGER! I am literally (okay not literally) dying to see it again! I mean, I've been obsessively listening to the soundtrack, and imagining each scene that goes with it... ****IT'S CONSUMING MEEEEEEE!**

**So to remedy that, I decided to write a story, of course! This one is a series of conversations Hiccup says to Toothless in the years from the dragons leaving to right after the epilogue of the movie. **

**SADNESS AND FEELS (AND SPOILERS) AHEAD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was something about the cliff off the side of New Berk, something calm, something secluded, something peaceful. Something that made it the perfect place to be alone to talk.

It was here that Hiccup could sit on the edge of the rocks, the waves crashing a hundred feet below him, while his village slept peacefully. Sometimes he'd sit back, his legs dangling off the side over the water and hands behind him on the rock. Most of the time though, he'd curl into himself, pulling his knees to his chest as he spoke.

He knew he wasn't listening. He was tens of miles away, much too far for him to hear his quiet words. But somehow, he felt like he could hear them. Like the wind and his spirit could carry the conversation all the way to the Hidden World.

([0])

"New Berk is pretty much complete. The villagers… they still rebuilt your perches. They know you're not coming back, at least not for a long time, but they're there on the houses like before. If you ever need a place to stay if you visit.

It's strange how familiar it feels… even though it's all new. But I guess that's how Berk always was. Old village, lots of new houses…"

([0])

"Astrid and I got married today. It was one of the most amazing moments of my life. I almost felt like… like I was flying again.

I'm sure you're doing just as well with your mate. Is she being good to you? You deserve only the best.

Astrid is such an amazing, wow it sounds weird, _wife _for me. I'm so lucky to have her. I only wish you'd gotten to be there for it. All of you."

([0])

"Happy Snoggletog, Toothless. Not that your world has any sense of holidays. Does it? The people are pretty bummed out. It's not the same, you know? Even though we had so many Snoggletogs before dragons, those six we had with you changed it all. Now we're not sure how to go back to the way it was before.

I did my best to make it a good holiday, still. A grand feast, our village tree… Astrid made her signature yaknog. Heh, she hadn't gotten any better at making it. It still makes everyone want to throw up.

But it gave her something to do."

([0])

"I have some exciting news for you. Astrid and I are going to be parents. The first child born on New Berk, too.

It's exciting, but also scary. I think I'm more scared than she is, though. I don't want to let her down.

Do you have a family of your own? Care to give me any advice?

What am I saying… I bet you were… are?… will be? just as terrified."

([0])

"We went back to Berk this week. Took a few ships and anyone who wanted to visit. I'm not entirely sure why… there's nothing there to salvage, and we all knew that. I guess… we just wanted to see it again.

I found a piece of your old saddle on the site of my former house. It's in the living space of me and Astrid's home now. So I guess it wasn't a total loss…

I, um, also visited the Cove. I don't know why… but something about it always brings me peace. Maybe because it's where my life changed forever. And even though at the time it seemed horrible, it's the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

([0])

"We welcomed Zephyr Haddock to the village today. Oh, I wish you could've been there… it's the happiest I've seen everyone in a long time. It's the happiest _I've_ been in a long time too.

I don't even know how to describe it to you, Toothless… when I saw her eyes for the first time, I felt like everything in the world stopped. She's such a beautiful girl… and I know she's going to grow up to be an amazing lady someday.

It sounds silly but… will you be her guardian? I know we usually ask our right hand man for that position but… it feels right to me to ask you."

([0])

"My mom and I just finished preparations for New Berk's 3 year anniversary. It's hard to believe it's been that long. It feels like just yesterday I- we- said goodbye.

Mom is doing well. She's gotten a bit slower this year, as her age is finally catching up without her dragons to keep her fit, but she's still the same as she ever was. She really misses Cloudjumper, though. Can you tell him, next time you see him? That she still loves him, and is waiting to meet again someday?

And… that I am too?"

([0])

"Happy birthday, Toothless. I know we never actually knew when your birthday was, but today is the day we picked to celebrate. Remember that?

Speaking of birthdays, Zeph will have a little brother or sister soon. She's super excited. And, well, I am too.

([0])

"Do you ever think about me? Do you ever look out at the sea and wonder where I am? Some of the older folk on New Berk are saying you've all forgotten about us. But it's not true. Right? I know you'd never forget me…

Every time I look out past this cliff, I think about you. About how you're doing. I don't know, of course, but I imagine you're doing well.

Life as the alpha must be busy for you. I know being chief is busy for me. But I'll never forget you no matter how busy it gets."

([0])

"Hi, Toothless. I know it's been a really long time since I've talked to you. Years, now. Life just got so rhythmic here, and I fell into it. But I had to talk to you today.

I just wanted to say… It was amazing seeing you again. After nine years of being apart, I thought I never would. I thought I'd never feel your rough scales again, or see your gummy smile. I thought I'd never again know what it was like to feel the wind in my hair or the exhilaration of the sky. But today, you gave me that again, and not just me, but my family.

And after everything that happened today, I can honestly say… you are still the most amazing friend I've ever known. You are a part of me, Toothless. And you will be as long as I live.

I'm ready now. Ready to let go. Just seeing you, seeing your own family, and you seeing mine… It gives me closure. And I can go on the rest of my days knowing that you will always be my best friend in spirit.

And now, I know it's the same for you. Thank you, bud. You truly never cease to amaze me…"

([0])

Hiccup blinked at the tears he now noticed falling from his eyes. The ocean that stretched ahead of him was seemingly never-ending, but somewhere beyond the horizon was the Hidden World. And that's where his best friend was and where he belonged.

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Astrid standing behind him, her expression knowing and gentle.

"It's over," he said quietly.

"I know."

"Do… do you think he heard me?"

"He did. I'm sure of it."

Hiccup looked bittersweetly one last time at the expanse of water ahead of him, finding it hard to turn his eyes away.

"Come on, Hiccup," Astrid said softly. "Let's return home. Zeph and Nuff want you to tell them a bedtime story tonight."

Hiccup smiled at the names of his kids. "Which one this time?" He asked as he pushed himself up, taking his wife's outstretched hand.

"You know exactly which one."

Hiccup closed his eyes, thinking of the tale as the couple walked into their home.

The tired yet expectant eyes of the young boy and girl awaited their arrival. And as soon as everyone was settled, the story began.

"There was a time when the Vikings were at war with the dragons. But all that changed one fateful day…"

* * *

**Wow, I was not expecting that, but I was literally (actually literally) crying by time I finished this. DANGIT, HEART! WHY ARE YOU SO SENSITIVE?**

**Also, please tell me at least one person understood that quote "old village, lots of new houses". I feel like it's an unnoticed gem from the opening scene of the first film, haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway! **


End file.
